I Kissed a Girl
by TripleS-18
Summary: Semi-based off the hit song by Katy Perry. Wendy is at a party and feels like experimenting. WendyXBebe. Written spontaneously by an insomniac. Rated for a few curses and teen drinking. R&R plz.


**Author's Note: **Hello again. My God am I addicted to South Park slash. 8D Anyway I'll get right back onto my KyleXCartman fanfic (After my lovely vacation most likely.), but first I'd like to share with you a fic that was written spontaneously. One day I was listening to Katy Perry and I thought of Wendy and Bebe. It was an idea I just really wanted to use, and was originally going to draw until realizing I suck at drawing people kissing. Oh well. So I guess this is just what I concieved after an all nighter and nothing else to do.

Anyway... enjoy this couple that is sadly underpopulated. : I love yuri too you know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wendy, Stan, or Bebe. They belong to the masterminds Matt Stone and Trey Parker, the evil corporation that is Viacom, and Comedy Central. If I owned them, the episodes sure would be... well, pretty gay. In the literal sense. I'm done talking now.

* * *

**I Kissed a Girl**

Wendy stared up on the ceiling as she laid on the bedspread sunk within thought. _I should have never went to that party._ She thought, though not completely regretting it…

She shook her head. How could she judge how she felt from being drunk? Well not technically drunk… just a bit buzzed. But she did recall the rest of the night a blur. Yet she could still trace back the moment where she lost track of Stan… and she decided to meet up with the other girls.

_They were having a bunch of laughs, gulping down booze… not much different from the rest of the party. Since she couldn't find Stan, whom had wondered off somewhere, she decided she might as well join them. Even if they were basically drunk. But she decided she might as well get drunk. She might as well, since it was a party in fact. _

_After all it had taken her a while to get used to being at the party… she wasn't normally one to go to parties. She basically was one found studying at home on a Friday night. But this night was different. Tonight was the night she was going to live for once. (With the help of convincing from her best friend Bebe and her boyfriend Stan, of course.)_

_So a bunch of the girls all sat around the circle… one of the girls being Bebe. Bebe was completely drunk, it seemed. She was laughing her ass off for no reason, which made Wendy laugh herself. She then noticed Bebe grab the girl sitting next to her and press her lips against hers, shoving her tongue in her mouth. The girl, probably just as drunk, didn't mind at all. But watching this made Wendy… a bit curious…_

_No. She couldn't think like that. Not only was she thinking about her best friend… but she had a boyfriend as well! But she couldn't help but wonder. And it was a night for experimenting… she just wanted to know what it felt like… _

_Bebe pulled back from the girl, who had a wide smile on her face then snorted and cracked up. Then Bebe turned to Wendy. She froze. Bebe smiled at her in this sort of fashion as if she was going to kiss her herself… but Wendy just wanted to find out quick and fast and acted upon it beforehand. She grabbed Bebe by the shoulders and pressed her lips upon hers. _

_**I kissed a girl**_

_**And I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_

_She felt Bebe's tongue slip in between their lips and entangle with hers, and she couldn't help but realize it wasn't so bad… in fact… she couldn't help but like it. She had this cherry chap stick on, a flavor that she liked the taste of… especially from Bebe's lips…_

_Her hand held the back of Bebe's head as they continued. She felt Bebe's hand reach her bottom and shove her closer, which made Wendy blush a little in surprise, but then sink back into her paradise. _

_**I kissed a girl **_

_**Just to try it**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

_She heard a gasp from behind her but didn't care at first. That is… until she realized who was gasping. _

"_Wendy!?"_

_Her eyes snapped wide open and she pulled herself away from her friend, who looked confused and disappointed in her drunken daze. _

_She looked up at her boyfriend, who was had a look seeming like he was confused on whether or not he should be upset or aroused by the situation. _

_**It felt so wrong**_

_**It felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**_

_Wendy smiled nervously up at him then gulped down the rest of her drink. She didn't want to deal with this, so she got up and ran to refill her cup. She had a lot of drinking to do…_

Wendy opened her eyes. She could recollect the whole damn situation. And sadly, it had been stuck in her mind through the whole week. But she didn't know why. She felt bad that she had upset Stan like that, but he luckily had forgotten about the situation somehow. Or maybe he was avoiding it. Who knew. Bebe didn't remember it, which disappointed Wendy. Wendy knew she wasn't in love with Bebe… she couldn't be. It was just one kiss. She wasn't in love… right? It was just experimenting.

But Wendy realized that if given the chance… she'd probably do it again.

_**I kissed a girl **_

_**And I liked it**_

_**I liked it**_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow I seriously like doing oneshots, huh? I need to be more devout to length-y fanfics. I really do hope I am as devout to my KyleXCartman fanfic. Which I suggest you read, because it is much better written than this. Good day

* * *


End file.
